koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Takuma Sakazaki/Quotes
'' This list is incomplete. You may help inprove it just by editing!'' Here is a list of quotes for Takuma Sakazaki. Art of Fighting 2 Win Quotes *"Good! But not good enough to match the power of Kyokugen." *"Wimp! Maybe you should become a banker instead, mushhead." *"A small world with a double for everyone. Interesting, huh." (Vs. Himself) The King of Fighters '94 Win Quotes *"I was more skilled than you!" (Vs. Brazil Team) *"You did a good job, too..." (Vs. China Team) *"Go home now!!" (Vs. England Team) *"Jeff'd be crying in heaven." (Vs. Italy Team) *"You are still far from us!" (Vs. Japan Team) *"Always be on the alert!" (Vs. Korea Team) *"You can't copy my fighting!" (Vs. Mexico Team) *"You can even be stronger!" (Vs. USA Team) The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"Come again, slug. Just try to beat me. Nyah, nyah!" *"Stop whining. Your face will heal--in a few years." *"The way of Kyokugen karate is invincible! Real tough!" The King of Fighters '98 Win Quote *"Wow, you're an disgrace! You better hang it up, kid." The King of Fighters '99 Win Quote *"Kyokugen Karate is the true way of battle!" The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"You should talk less. It'd do you a lot of good." Lose Quote *"Was I just a tad too overconfident?..." The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"Kyokugen knows nothing of "retreat." It only knows "attacking!"" *"Kyokugen once again proves that it's the ultimate art of fighting!" *"We knew we had won. Me and this old wound!" *"If we get the chance, how about forming our own team?" (Vs. Heidern) *"Ryo's a good man. He's waiting for you, King!" (Vs. King) *"Take me to your leader. You copy me!?" (Vs. NESTS Team) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *"Here's a salute to you.. a big raspberry! Phhhhht!" *"As for me.. there's no other life like this!" *"Wise up, unbeliever. Mock not the martial arts!" *"You stop me? Hah! I guess I showed you!" (Vs. Ryo/Robert) *"More showy moves, eh? Stick to the fundamentals!" (Vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard :Takuma: "I will test you to see if you are worthy of the skills you've inherited from Hanzo!" :Andy: "I heard so many people telling your story in Southtown when I was young... The legendary Unbeaten Karateka... Allow me to test you as well, Takuma!" Ash Crimson : Takuma: "I don't know what you're up to, but you're out of luck now that you've run into me. Don't cause too much trouble to the other patients while you're in the hospital, okay? Those people have real illnesses and they need their rest." : Ash: "What? You think you're going to win? You're about eight steps ahead of yourself, mister." : Takuma: "Your impudence has lasted long enough. I'm going to turn up the lights in here! I want everyone to see this!" Benimaru Nikaido : Benimaru: "I hope Yuri isn't around to hear this, but man, you're so stubborn they should turn you into a monument! I feel sorry for your kids, I really do." : Takuma: "Did you say something, young man? You seem to be awfully sure of yourself, chatting away like that." : Benimaru: "Are you saying I talk too much? That's what I do to warm up!" : Takuma: "Hmph. Very well. All that matters is if you can entertain me long enough." Clark Still : Takuma: "Such ease of movement... This can't be just the result of mere training. You've must've seen a number of battlefields. I can see why you're Heidern's right hand man. I'm going to enjoy fighting you!" : Clark: "Takuma Sakazaki... The Commmander has told me a lot about you. But I don't intend to let you win! Capture, incapitate, and suppress... The standard strategies should work just fine!" Evil Ash :Evil Ash: "How much time have you spent devoting yourself to karate? Five, ten years? It's more than that, isn't it? And now, every minute you've spent half your life upon is going to be reduced to nothingness! Doesn't that make you feel distraught? Doesn't it just make you want to die?" :Takuma: "What are you yammering on about!? The power of Kyokugen is right here, in my fists! Kyokugen will not die out as long as it exists in my hands!" :Evil Ash: "You're a fool! When your timeless ceases to exist, your fists will not exist either!" Iori Yagami :Takuma: "I can sense your desire to shed blood... It only seems to have grown stronger now that you've lost your flames." :Iori: "If you can sense that, then you know you should get out of my way..." :Takuma: "Don't be absurd! You'll have to defeat me to pass! Kyokugen never turns its back on an enemy!" Joe Higashi : Joe: "Look, I don't want to hear your torturous lectures! Just attack me already! You're strong, right?" : Takuma: "Hahaha, still the same spirited young man! Very well, let me show you my Demon Fist!" : Joe: "Yes! That's what I'm talking about! This is gonna be fun! This is what real fighting is about!" Human Saiki :Saiki: "Oh? So, you are the leader of the Kyokugen School? And what's so special about you, if I may ask? Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You don't stand a chance against me. Besides, humans are destined to expire!" :Takuma: "You're so conceited it's almost funny! I shall strike you down for your arrogance!" K' : Takuma: "Are you satisfied just cursing your own misfortune? That must be a pretty easy way to get through life." : K': "Easy!? What are you on about!?" : Takuma: "If you've got time to sulk, use it to fight! Don't curse your fate, but fight it!" : K': "Mind your own business! Get out of my sight, you noisy old man!" Kim Kaphwan : Takuma: "Teaching pupils in a dojo is all well and good, but it's at times like these that I feel truly alive!" : Kim: "I know what you mean. At the end of the day, we are both martial artists! Sometimes it's important to forget who we are and just have a good fight to see who's the strongest!" : Takuma: "Hahahaha! That's exactly what I mean! Let us throw off all our cares and put everything into this fight!" Kula Diamond : Takuma: "Hmm... I didn't think I was going to have to fight anyone younger than my daughter..." : Kula: "Are you afraid of me, mister? Because I'm not afraid of you! So there!" : Takuma: "I see. This girl is obviously not a normal person. I can't believe I considered going easy on you, no matter how briefly. Hwahaha! So green! I'm still so wet behind the ears! I'm ashamed!" : Kula: "Umm... getting scared, then laughing out loud? You're really weird..." Kyo Kusanagi : Kyo: "Sorry man, but this is the wrong place for you to try and attract new students... All the viewers on TV are going to learn about your style from constantly replaying the moment I knock you out!" : Takuma: "Hahaha! You sure have a lot of pep, young rascal! I'll teach you some decent manners in Saisyu's stead. Now come!" Leona Heidern : Takuma: "You carry yourself well, and you have a quiet determination... Very good for a young girl like yourself! Too bad that you lack experience, though. You won't defeat my Demon Fists like that." : Leona: "I don't care how you evaluate me. All I care about is completing my mission." Mr. Karate : Takuma: "What is this!? Am I dreaming! But this aura of bloodlust... It's piercing my very skin..." : Mr. Karate: "Indeed, this world is nothing but a transeit dream... So don't let that hold you back." : Takuma :"Hmm... I suppose it would be interesting to fight a dream image for a change... Very well, let's do this!" Ralf Jones : Takuma: "At first glance you look like a coarse and careless man, but beyond that lies a seasoned veteran. I'd best prepare for a knockdown drag-out battle. Hehehe... You're sure gonna be a pain..." : Ralf: "You say that, but you're smiling. Just admit that you're having fun, old man! It's guys like YOU that are a pain to deal with. But it's not like I'm the easiest person on the planet to deal with. My fists have started itching, so let's get scratching!" Ryo Sakazaki : Takuma: "Ryo... I haven't told you everything I know about Kyokugen yet!" : Ryo: "I'm not going to go back to studying now! If you want to teach me, you'll have to do it through fighting now, Dad!" : Takuma: "That's my boy! Defeat me and you will learn the true essence of our fighting style!" Saiki : Saiki: "You poor fool! Don't you understand that humans will never be more than mere humans?" : Takuma: "We will never become gods, certainly, but we might turn into demons! Shall we try and see what my Demon Fists can do to someone who isn't human?" : Saiki: "Go right ahead! Even if you're only human, this should still prove fun!" Terry Bogard :Terry: "Huh? What happened to your mask, Mr... uh... Tengu?" :Takuma: "It's not a tengu! It's Mr. Karate! KAH-RAH-TAY! K-A-R-A-T-E! KARATE!" :Terry: "Woah. I was just joking, but if you gonna take it that seriously, that must mean you really ARE Mr. Karate..." :Takuma: "Enough madness! I'm not Mr. Karate! If you don't shut up now, I'll let my fists do the talking!" Win Quotes *"You know your own strengths and weaknesses. Stay devoted to yourself!" (Vs. Andy) *"Weak! So weak! One punch is all it takes to extinguish your fire!" (Vs. Ash) *"Do you see your own limits now? Good. This is the start of your real training!" (Vs. Athena) *"Fool! Gifted people are everywhere! Only those who pair their gifts with effort become truly great!" (vs. Benimaru) *"Pathetic! This is all Geese's flunkies are capable of? Tell him to come out himself if he wishes to defeat me! (Vs. Billy) *"This age, and yet this power... Kung Fu is truly an impressive art!" (Vs. Chin) *"Stop making excuses, you'll never defeat me. I have more experience than you." (Vs. Clark) *"Judo is a force to be reckoned with. I can see this tournament will be tough!" (Vs. Daimon) *"Is this really all that you have? Show me the true power of the Hizoku!" (Vs. Duo Lon) *"Kyokugen does not need words. It speaks through victory!" (Vs. Elizabeth) *"You are consumed by malice... Your body and spirit need more training!" (Vs. Evil Ash) *"You don't even know your own strengths. So green! So shallow! You need training!" (Vs. Hwa) *"There's too much hatred inside you! You should start learning Kyokugen!" (Vs. Iori) *"There is no blind side to my style. Even when facing a Muay Thai fighter." (Vs. Joe) *"Your flames are sparks compared to the flames of Saisyu. Pathetic!" (Vs. K') *"Not bad, but you're still too inexperienced. You need to study more!" (Vs. Kensou) *"I was actually enjoying that fight for a moment. I feel young. Childish even!" (Vs. Kim) *"Very good! You didn't disappoint! The future is looking bright for you!" (Vs. King) *"Girl or child, I don't hold back in battle! That is the fist of the demon, the path I walk!" (Vs. Kula) *"You're the successor to the Kusanagi Style? Saisyu must be pretty disappointed with you." (Vs. Kyo) *"If you hate looking at blood so much, why come here in the first place?" (Vs. Leona) *"Is this all there is to the Shiranui Style? Your ancestors must be ashamed!" (Vs. Mai) *"Your claws may be sharp, but they don't stand a change against my Kyokugen!" (Vs. Mature) *"A true Kyokugen fighter can cut through steel! Do you understand that now?" (Vs. Maxima) *"Do you not understand why I sealed that mask? An obsession with strength corrodes the body!" (Vs. Mr. Karate) *"You only rely on your bulk and brute strength. You'll never win like that." (Vs. Raiden) *"I see you don't just fight from the drills and manuals. But you're still not good enough to defeat me!" (Vs. Ralf) *"Do you see what true Karate is now? Stay devoted, Robert!" (Vs. Robert) *"There's only a small margin between you and me, Ryo! Think about what that is!" (Vs. Ryo) *"You won't win if you are obsessed with strength. Stop and reflect upon your life for a moment!" (Vs. Saiki) *"You seem to rely on your youthful spirit alone. But, still, it's not bad!" (Vs. Shen) *"Jeff should be proud to have a son strong enough to avenge him!" (Vs. Terry) *"You fight only to kill. You'll never beat a true martial artist like that!" (Vs. Vice) *"Haven't you learned anything!? You don't even understand the essence of Kyokugen!" (Vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters EX2 Win Quote *"Your regret causes you to fight." Category:Quotes